Number One with a Bullet
by mynamestaken
Summary: Gibbs and the Team are joined by Special agent Kat Delameco from The Secret service after she takes a bullet in the line of duty. Eventual Lemons and Steamy Gibbs Goodness. My first Fan fiction, looking for American Beta. Gibbs/OC
1. Chapter 1

Number one with a bullet....

He watched. Sharp green eyes, through the mist and rain. He was all he needed to do, nthing else, thats how simple it had become. His weeks of campaigning had left her paranoid and unable to function, through her sleep deprivation and paranoia. She looked exhausted, and there was the tell tale sign of defeat in her posture and walk. He sighed, this one, like the last had been too easy to break, what he wouldn't do for a bit of a challenge. Maybe he needed to become more selective.

His first, well she had been an accident. His heart still broke at that. He had loved her, but she tried to leave. He didn't want to be alone again, everyone always left him. He showed her how it good it was, pressing himself to her, showing her his passion and temper, of what she would be missing. But then she didn't move after. Her eyes had a glazed look, and the marks around her neck had started to deepen with a purple tint. At least now she would never leave him again. She was safe and secure, in a place she would never leave, and he would always know where she was. And that's all he ever wanted, to make sure they were safe. Bad things happened to the ones that wouldn't let him keep safe.

He had felt reassured by this, and wanted his mother to learn there was a way that she could stay with him forever, instead of leaving him again for which ever clown she thought was better than him. So he showed her. But she flipped when he showed her how the first had loved nd was to stay with him forever, and called him all the foul names under the sun. So she never saw the sun again.

That's when he realised he could make it so he never got finished, or abandoned again. Everyone he wanted, he could keep forever. And if they hurt him, if they refused to let him help them, he could break them, then add them to his growing collection. Some he got through terror, others he woo'ed, the rest, he had been that shoulder to cry on, when everything was going so wrong in their lives.

He had liked this one...

He thought about keeping her for longer, out in the sun. That's all he wanted really. He didn't want to keep them away in the dark. He knew he was a lot to handle, and these city girls just tried to be too controlling, wanting things there own way, wanting their say in the matters at hand. Maybe he needed to go for the women that were bred to be stronger. Maybe he could see several....

He would just need to make sure they were never to meet. It would certainly add more of a challenge to the situation. And plenty of other men did it. He would be more likely to meet the one that was meant to be for him. He would find her sooner, if he tried several at a time. Is plan started forming in his head, a method to the madness.

He turned and looked as she got to her porch, fumbling with her keys, stopping and picking up the rose outside her front door. He smiled as she broke down crying hysterically. It was too cruel to make her wait longer. He needed this one out of the way first, she was quite clearly a lost cause. Tonight was the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well thought I better right something before I posted this Chapter as I forgot to in my eagerness to get my first ever story up.**

**Thank you to the 3 people following the story, after just the 1st chapter, I don't mention any of the team, so I'm flabbergasted, thank you for thinking to give me a second look!**

**And I'm still looking for an American beta, so if you're willing drop me a PM.**

Gibbs hated when he had to dress as a penguin. It reminded him of the last time he got married, and that didn't end well. He glanced about could see the rest of the team from his spot, Di'Nozzo, McGee and Ziva both. The Playboy, the Geek and the Assassin. He had the best team in the whole investigative force in the United States, envy of the CIA, FBI and Secret Service. Not that he would ever tell them that. Some things you just had to keep quiet, it got the best out of the them that way....constantly trying to improve. He smiled to himself.

Which is why they had been brought into protection detail for the Vice Presidents Ball, where the Vice president and several high profile world dignitaries, plus some lesser know ones, gathered and acted like they actually got along for the worlds press to see. The hall itself, where it was been held had had no expense spared. The theme was glamour and diamonds, and the diamond chandelier itself was a marvel, the expensive swags and swaiths of black and white material giving that extra sense of speciality. Not that it did anything for Gibbs. He was more of a Sawdust and bourbon guy himself. What he would give to be at home in his basement at that moment.

No this wasn't Gibbs scene normally, not in a million years would he have been seen dead at one of these things. Well, he might have done with Shannon, but that was all in the past now. It still hurt him everyday in ways that countless girlfriends and three ex wives could never in touch him, like a piece of his soul was permenantly shattered, but he would just keep fixing the fracture with a little more tape. The say that once something is cracked it will never break. He just hoped that was true.

Gibbs looked across at Di'nozzo and sighed. His senior field agent was once again looking like he wasn't keeping his eye on the job at hand, more of what he cold get his hands on. That man never kept his eyes off the ladies and he could see tonight would be no exception. But Gibbs knew that wasn't really true. Tony was his best agent in his particular field. The ex homicide cop might have slightly womanizing ways, but sometimes you had to have a vice, and outlet, and for Tony, women were it.

Ziva was stood in a simple black dress by the fire exit across from him. His deadly assassin looked stunning, and suitably attired to blend in, as ordered. However he knew Ziva was secretly enjoying dressing up, if only because when Di'Nozzo saw her early this evening his eyes nearly popped out of his head. She enjoyed winding him up, playing on his obvious attraction for her, but never thinking to take it any further. Sure, he knew they met out of work for movie nights, but countless times of saving each others life did that to you. It brought you together as a team.

''Abby, any luck on the facial recognition yet?''

'Gibbs, everyone there has already been checked 3 times over' crackled Abbys voice over the ear piece.

''Yeah Abs, but not by you.''

Massaging Abbys ego, and letting her know how important she was a few times a year was allowed, especially when she was upset about missing a party to work. Abby was his longest serving member of his team apart from Ducky, and was both invaluable and irreplaceable. Her devotion to her job was unwavering, although if she had wanted to go she could have done. The number of headhunters that approached her on a weekly basis was staggering, but she consistently turned them down. It always made him laugh of how she let them take her to lunch in order to let them try to woo her over when she was literally just going through the meeting to get the all expenses paid lunch in one of D.C's most exclusive hotels or restaurants.

Glancing around the room, he saw McGee fiddling with his ear piece, then make his way to the bathroom.

''Thought I told you to go before, McGee.''

'Yes, Boss, just off to check it's all still clear.'

''Step to it McGee.'' Barked Gibbs' ''And make sure you wash your hands after''

'Awww, McGee can't hold his pee pee.' Crowed Di'nozzo over the earpiece. Di'Nozzo's other favourite pastime was winding McGee up with anything that could ryhme with his name.

''Shut it Di'Nozzo. Everyone get ready to switch channels.'' Gibbs warned.

'It is time to cooperate with the other agancies, yes?' Ziva asked.

''Time to play ball.''

There was nearly always some crack pots that tried to take someone out at an event like this, and they were not always terrorists, but they normally intercepted them before the main events. But two out of the three they had uncovered had leads that led to something more, something that would happen here tonight which meant not only were secret service, FBI and CIA were present, but NCIS, or Team Gibbs, as Di'Nozzo had named them, had got on in the action too.

''Abs...?''

'Nothing yet Gibbs, looks like everyones clear thats down here already' I've run them all through all know data bases, including Interpol.'

''Well, watch for the staff as the procession comes down''

'On it, boss'

Fanfare started and the crackle as all of the team switched over the earpieces. The procession of digniteries started, each with an escort on their arm and staff member or two in the background. Some of the Tuxedos' been work would have cost more than Gibbs and tonys' salaries alone, and the female escorts, been wifes, girlfriends or others, were dressed in gowns from some of the most devine things he had ever seen women wear. But the real money was around their necks. The millions of pounds of jewerllry was testement to the image of wealth each country was trying to give off, when in reality, people in their countries were starving to death, nor had adequate housing or clothing. Gibbs was no humanitarian, but he knew how many injured war marines could have benefited from the money spent on this press event, had actually been spent on setting his countries heros up and sheltered for the rest of their lives.

After an Arabian member of royality descended the stairs, it was the turn of the Russian oil tycoon, who though was no dignitary, wealded a lot of power, and had literally bought his way onto the guest list. However, even though he did not have title, he had intentions. The russian was well famed for been one of the best employers in the oil mining and exportation businesses, making sure his staff, once they had worked for him, were homed and educated, along with their immediate families, for the rest of their lives. He put a lot back into his quite clearly struggling country, having been quoted in the press as saying that although himself as one man could not change his entire country's lot in life, he could do a damn lot to help it on its way. He by no means gave up his entire fortune, but the guy was probably the most genuine person here.

The russians escort was by no means his wife,who had cried off sick in the last half hour, but an American employee of his firm, a secretary. By the way the tycoon held on to the brunettes waist as she delecatley descended the stairs, she was probably a bit more than his secretary.

Gibbs kicked himself, not his place to critise. Himself no saint, he'd had more than his fair share, though had never cheated on a wife, though he found himself watching the brunnette, finding her bizzarrely attractive...

Abby spoke over the earpiece 'Gibbs, I recognise....'

The earpieces crackled, and started a high pitched electric whirring, making several agents pull out earpieces in pain.

'But not from databases.....I.....'

''Abby, can you hear me?'' Gibbs yelled, a moment later ripping out the earpiece as the high intensity of the noise became too much for him.

The guests of the party seemed oblivious, but at that moment, with the protection largly distracted, the accompanying staff member to the Arabian prince started to turn, putting his hand inside his jacket. Its was almost happening in slow motion, as Gibbs went to his own belt, grabbing his gun.

''Freeze, federal agents Gibb shouted at the top of his voice, alerting the other agencies to the situation.

But everyone was too slow, the gun was out, and the gunman took his first shot. Gibbs heard two, but only saw one flash from the nuzzle of the shooters gun, a second later, the gunman was on the floor, a bullet hole neatly on the middle of his forehead. Amongst the screaming and panicking, Gibbs looked up, to find him staring in to the barrel of the gun, held by a green eyed brunette.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so here we go, I've been looking at my stats and I've had my first ever review, so am all geared up now to post a bit more regularly (All been well with my stupid internet). I apologise for mistakes on grammar on the last chapter, I'm still finding my way around fan fiction a bit when it comes to the editing, and I'm still trying to find a beta.**

**Was on a bit of a roll today with knowing exactly how I wanted this chapter to end, so thought I'd put it up. ****I do have a specific story in mind, and there will be more than one, but I have plans to have some length to my stories. **

**I'm also looking to do some one shot to help me develop my style, so if you want a one shot writing give me a shout with what you want to happen, and I'll have a go!**

* * *

Shouts and screams went around the room as Gibbs stared down the barrel of the gun in his face into the eyes of the brunette. The escort of the Russian delegate was standing in front of the man himself, holding the gun level and far too professionally for Gibbs liking. He suddenly had a feeling that the delegate's wife had not really been sick.

'Freeze, federal agents!' Came the shouts from several agencies, and from the three members of his own team.

The escort put both hands up, wincing slightly in pain from the gunshot wound to her shoulder, and letting that arm drop back down, pointing the gun up with the other arm but holding it loosely so it could be removed from her grasp. Way too professional, Gibbs thought. This was a girl who knew what she was doing.

'Maybe the rest of the guests not affected should be escorted through to the main dining room, Agent Gibbs.' The escort spoke, taking a deep breath, looking confidently in to his eyes with her own as Gibbs took her gun from her hand. 'There's a room full of press at the other side of those doors just dying to know what's going on after hearing gunshots, shouting and screaming. Special Agent Katherine Delamequo, Secret Service.' She introduced herself, though Gibbs noticed she was beginning to falter, pain written evidently into her green eyes.

''Clear the room, have the rest of the guests go into the dining room, commence with the dinner, no ones to leave or give press interviews without an agent from any agency been present.'' Gibbs ordered to the rest of the agents' room. ''Get medics, Ziva call Ducky get him down here to get the body.''

About a minute had passed since the shooting, and the guests were getting anxious, stood around the outskirts of the room, not sure if this meant the ball was over. Things started moving around them, and several agents, including Secret Service came forward to help Agent Delamequo, but she waved them off, instead sinking down on the stairs, her back against the balcony. The Russian delegate was escorted back to his rooms, stopping on his way with tears in his eyes, thanking the agent who had saved his life in deep Russian, she replied, also in Russian, smiling through her grimace.

'Agent Gibbs, I think you'll find that body belongs to the secret service.' Came a voice behind him.

Gibbs turned to see Senior Agent Cook from the secret service standing there. Gibbs and Cooks didn't really get along, but Gibbs found it difficult to work with anyone from outside his own agency, they just never saw things his way.

'My agent shot him and protected the target, it's my call.' Cook warned.

''Yes, but it's my team doing all the legwork now'' Retorted Gibbs, ''While one of your agents is laid wounded, slowly bleeding, I see not one of your agents has checked to see if she's ok.''

'I will recover agent Gibbs, thank you for your concern. However I need to speak with Senior Agent Cooks here a moment, if you wouldn't mind giving us a moment?'

Gibbs and Cooks turned to face the now extremely pale brunette with surprise on their faces. A medic had just reached her across the now empty room, and was trying to tend to her arm, while she batted him off.

Cooks started 'I think its best ....'

'I could always start speaking now with Agent Gibbs present if you wish. After all I think some of the information I have gathered would be relevant...'

'Agent Gibbs, could you excuse us a moment?'

Gibbs gave Cooks an amused glance. Agent Delamequo looked like an agent who could certainly handle her superiors. Gibbs held up both hands and walked over to Tony, Ziva and McGee, who were standing awaiting their boss's orders.

'' Ziva, Tony, go start going through the shooters belongings and room, comb it. I want to know how he got that gun in here, McGee watch that body.''

'Sir shouldn't the secret service and FBI be handling this, foreign dignitary and all?' McGee asked, earning himself a glare, then an amused look.

''Normally I'd hand it straight over if I thought that was all there was to it. But Agent Delamequo there has suggested there may be something of interest to us, and I'm not giving anyone else a chance to mess with a potential crime scene, snap to it.'' Said Gibbs, head slapping McGee has he turned.

Gibbs felt the need for a strong coffee, but knew he would have to wait. He turned watching the two secret service agents having a somewhat heated exchange. Agent Delamequo glanced at Gibbs, and back to her boss quickly. Cooks stood up straight, he had been leaning down towards Delamequo, who was still having her arm tended to.

Delamequo watched Cooks walk over to Gibbs and start informing him of the Services agreement to work with NCIS. She didn't really get all this ball grabbing crap that went on between the agencies, but knew she was right on this one. Besides the majority of the secret service agents were now on guard duty in the main dining room, with not that many present apart from to guard the delegates and Vice president, they were stretched a bit thin, and from the information that her Russian escort had told her earlier, it would be better to start cooperating now, than to have to rehash all the information to MCRT from NCIS in a couple of days time. Katherine wanted this wrapped up as soon as possible, so she could take some R & R. She saw Gibbs glance at her with Icy blue eyes, and swallowed. She could believe why that guy had four wives. Although she knew she wasn't his type, he preferred redheads. Which was a shame, because she preferred older men.

Katherine was hoping that debriefing would be tomorrow, the shot of morphine and lack of coffee would soon make her unsuitable for anything. She needed to have a rest, and had a sneaking suspicion this paramedic was about to tell her she would need to go to the hospital to have the bullet removed. As soon as his back was turned she would have it out herself, there was no way she was been confined to a hospital bed for something as trivial as this. Sure it hurt like hell, and would do. But the next few days would be far too interesting to miss. She had heard far too much about NCIS MCRT to possibly miss out on it.

'Agent Delamequo, you need to go to hospital to have this bullet removed and stitches.' Started the paramedic.

'Fine, let's go.' She replied, starting to stand up, and grabbing the paramedic to steady herself.

Gibbs and Cooks watched her walk past. Katherine smiled at them.

'I'll see you at 0700 hours tomorrow for debriefing boys. Try to play nice over the crime scene though. I'd hate to have been shot, and not know who had ordered the hit because of someone else's' feelings of inadequacy.'

With that she slumped against the paramedic, who walked her out to the ambulance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys really sorry, but life has been too dramtic and the mysterious man would have killed everyone by the end of this chapter if I had tried writing. Thank you to the fab people writing reviews and clicking follow. Was going to do the next two chapters as one, but its screaming at me to get the first part up ASAP so enjoy.**

Gibbs slapped a manila folder on his desk, scowling, taking a deep drink of his coffee. Knowing this was going to probably end up another tedious morning of politic playing on who did what, when the Secret Service and NCIS would spend a majority of the time bickering over it, he had already had 3 cups, now on his fourth, after spending the night milling over the contents of the folder in front of him. In the end, his team would just get on with the case anyway, regardless of the outcome.

Well the team would have done so, if they knew what the case was. At the moment, NCIS held one piece of the puzzle, the body on Duckys' slab down in autopsy, the Secret Service, supposedly another. What this piece was, why a member of the Secret Service, Katherine Delamiquo, had felt, pointed out and won her argument of NCIS's involvement, no one actually knew. She had been carted off to hospital to remove a bullet from her shoulder, ordering a debriefing this morning at 0700 hours.

He smiled to himself, opening the front cover of the folder, with Katherine Delamequos standard Service record sheet and photo smiling back at him, what McGee had actually been able to pull on her. A lot of her files were encoded, as it appeared the Special Agent Delamequo, had worked several high profile cases undercover. Her ability to profile people, had given her an almost chameleon effect, as the person she profiled didn't have to be real. Her specialty was been able to take an undercover ID, and using it to maximum effect in a very short space of time. And Secret Service wasn't her first port of call. She had actually been poached from the marines within her first 3 years of service. She hadn't been doing well in the marines, physically she had been perfect, but the number of times she had ended up in the Brig for not listening to superiors, disobeying orders, and just generally doing what she wanted, was close enough to her been discharged anyway....Gibbs already liked her style.

Consistantly, the reports about her said she worked better on her own, why she was suited to undercover work. However she had seemed pretty keen to work with NCIS on this case, whatever it was.

'Interesting reading, Agent Gibbs?' asked a smooth feminine voice.

Gibbs looked up into a pair of emerald green eyes, belonging to the face of Secret Service Special Agent Katherine Delamequo. Stood in front of him dressed in a pair of jeans

''Hmm, I'm thinking somehow, the most interesting stuff, is the stuff I'll never read.''

Gibbs watched as a smile formed across her lips, then she pinched her tongue between her teeth as she walked around his desk to stand in front of him, leaning up to speak close to his ear.

'Oh, you're most definitely right Agent Gibbs. You will never read it.' she said, pulling back a bit. 'It doesn't stop me from telling you though.' She was face to face with him, her vanilla scented hair wafting its aroma towards him, him looking down, her looking up straight into his ice blue eyes.

'But then I'd have to kill you', she said in a whispered voice.

With a sly grin, she turned away from him in time to greet the rest of Team Gibbs arriving, followed by a cache of Secret Service headed by Cook. Gibbs could almost hear Delamequo roll her eyes.

'For crying out loud, Cook, do we really need all this?'

''Agent please remember you shouldn't be here yourself. Health and safety would have a field day'' said Cook, ''now if you'd join me upstairs with the Director of NCIS, we will discuss what, if any involvement they should have.''

'You know full well they need to be.'

Cook turned round and eyed his agent. His best, but most disobedient field woman was a constant test to his patience. But if he pissed her off, she would jump ship. He's already noticed the way Gibbs was eyeing her up, and as he still wasn't sure about his intention, it was his to keep them apart to minimise poaching.

''Agent. Briefing.''

Katherine stood and saluted her senior agent, with a yes sir, turned round, grinned at the blue eyes watching her.

'Don't worry, I always get my way. See you in about..ooo 20 minutes. ' and with that she marched off to the stairs leading to the office, full on with the knowledge that Cook had heard her. Gibbs was a bit stunned.

A girl with humour...

Ducky called and confirmed that cause off death was a single bullet wound, but was doing some blood work on the patient, as something seemed wrong.

And 20 minutes later the call came for a conference meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a quick note here guys. In this chapter you meet my director of NCIS. Its a woman, but shes not Jenny, both Jenny and Leon have been and gone, and because I haven't yet made my mind up, my director is just called, you guessed it, Director. Also, Kat recalls her height, no offence meant, I myself am the same height....**

**I know 2 chapters in the space of 24 hours! But next is the case, and then hopefully we can move on to some steaminess...going to have a few charged moments coming up!**

**

* * *

**

Kat slipped on her sunglasses and reclined into the chair at the back of the conference room. Having been ordered to take a back seat during this, or be sent home, she had for once given in, and let Cook do all the talking, with Kat only interrupting when he tried to down play some of the stuff that was been discussed.

She didn't overly object, tiredness from no sleep for over 48 hours, and the painkillers wearing off making her feel the pain in her shoulder more acutely, just made her want a coffee and sleep. But she knew if she took her eyes of the ball, Cook would do something behind her back, and she was not willing to let him screw up the last 6 months of undercover work. True, it was now over, but the follow up work that needed doing was important and did not want messing up.

She liked the director, she was smart.....somehow the director had received a tip off about what was going on, and was demanding the full story, and to know why she hadn't been informed sooner. Time was critical here, Kat knew that, she had been trying to get Cook doing things, but couldn't do anything extreme due to still been undercover. Now she wasn't, and she had already sensed Cooks nervousness. So what she was tempramental, self motivated, and well stroppy....only because that got what she wanted with Cook. She knew how to play him, and make him putty in her hands. After all it was her specialty.

So she sat there while Cook and The Director thrashed out the details, and briefly nodded off, to awake when the door opened and Gibbs and his team walked in, only two of them, the assassin and the playboy, she wondered where techno boy was. Thank god for sunglasses though....no one had known her eyes were shut, and Gibbs didn't know she had checked him out....hmmm, cute.

'Agent Gibbs, you have already met the Agents from the Secret Service.' Started the director,'Well they've come today and shared some information which is going to require a coalition between the two agencies immediately.'

''Now director, we will share what is relevent''

'Director, I know this is unorthodox, but could myself and Agent Cook use your office for a quick conversation?' Asked Kat, who stood and walked to the front of the room, pointedly not looking at anyone else, even though every pair of eyes was on her, taking her glasses off to look at the director.

She knew she was unconventional, didn't fit in with the look expected of a federal agent of any type. But after 6 months of yet again having to be someone else, she was going to dress in her look, whether they liked it or not. Her slim jeans that fitted her perfectly, were tailored to be practical for everything, normally she wore pumps, but to give them some credence that she wasn't just taking the piss, she had stuck her heels on. Plus heels made her look taller, she considered herself a short arse at 5'3. Mixed with her smart but clingy top, and formal jacket, she could have been anyone.....if she didn't have her badge on her belt and her back up gun sheathed under her bad shoulder.....She stood there with the thumb in the back pocket of her jeans, looking straight at the Director.

''Of course Agent Delamiquo, I'll use the opportunity to bring my own agents up to speed with the case.''

'That would be good. I'll also arrange for my report and case notes which have been kept for the last 6 months, as well as the background note. Despite the insight I have, there are a few gaps that Agents of NCIS may be able to help with. Cook?' She turned to him and he motioned her forward towards the outer office.

Once they were through the doors, Kat spun on her heels to face him, catching a glimpse of a concerned Gibbs as Cook shut the door.

'Cook, shut it.' Kat stood, shaking out the stiffness in her shoulder. 'Lives are at risk, full disclosure is needed. I've run this from go, so I liase between the two agencies, if that's ok with the Director.'

''Kat, I'm your superior, and you need to start realising you do not control what goes on.''

'When you leave me out there for 6 months, 12 months, 2 years, like hell I'm letting someone else 'look after' my best interests, or control what is going on with MY cases. I've been doing this for 11 years now, and Cook, you know I'm good at my job. I know I'm good at my job. But my job is to live my life for this country. And if my skills and knowledge are of use to anyone that will use them right, then I have to do that. I've given you the equivilent of a life, so give me a little slack. I don't know what it is with you and the other agencies, the director is happy to work with us, and even have a liaison officer based on site with NCIS during the course of the investigation. All credits will be shared. Now Agent Gibbs has one of the best teams out there, and they are Navy. And if what happened last night is what I think, someone is leaking things that shouldn't be leaked about people who are helping this country's marines and armed forces out there....we cannot allow that. No matter how stubborn anyone is.' Kat stopped for breath, the pain in her shoulder severely now more acute, she wondered if there was an NCIS Pharmacy around.

''You can't go on this case on the basis your...''

'I can go on this case on the basis of my father being a serving marine if I so desire. I was a serving Marine Cook, don't you forget that. And I still have friends out there.'

Cook stopped, and looked at his wayward Agent. This was what made her good, her passion, and denial to let anyone interfere once she had made her mind up. She would have made a good Senior Agent, if she hadn't refused all possible promotion....she wanted field not desk.

''Fine, Agent Delamequo. Full disclosure, but only to Gibbs team and the Director.''

'Good, thank you.' Kat heaved 'But can we go finish the brief now?'

Cook motioned for her to go through ahead of him, opening the doors and walking slap bang in to a pair of clear blue eyes which momentarily startled her..........


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Soooo sorry about the long wait guys, I'm currently writing a book that is far too smutty for on here (it's a collection of erotic shorts, I might sample a little), which is dividing my time.**

**Thank you for the messages, reviews. I've decided not to take a beta, but if someone wants to send me constructive critism, it will be more than welcome.**

**

* * *

**

Gibbs sipped at his coffee as the brunette secret service agent rejoined the group. He could tell she wasn't one for formalities by the way she dressed, the way she stood. From her file he could guess why. Days, weeks, months, years spent living a life of someone else, when she wasn't she would have 2 choices, slip into being a no one, or forcefully pushing herself to the front, taking charge and removing the control from anyone else in her life...

Working together was going to be interesting.

Delamequo had walked to the other side of the Room, and flipped the monitor on, showing shipping routes from Russia to the middle east, specifically war torn countries that had American and British troups in them. She turned to face everyone, looking for a moment to the Director, who smiled and nodded her headed. So she already had the director on side it appeared.

''You can see here, what are top secret shipping routes. Anything that is told to you in this room, does not get communicated to anyone other than your team, that are present here, as well as your Technical agent, your forensic agent, and hopefully won't be the case, your mortician.'' She started looking at Gibbs. ''Even communication to secret service, will be done through me. There are far too many lives, resources and future developments at risk here for a stray email or phone call to put the work and information which I have collected over the last 6 months to be put in danger.''

She turned back to the rest of the room.

''You may have gathered my escort last night has something to do with this. Anyone that is familier with his work, will know he uses his power and wealth to aid those who need it. He is considered a valuable asset to the United States, and as such, was placed under presidential level protection six months ago after an attempt on his life. I do not normally attend with him to events, but last night something was interfering with my phone and I had a feeling something was happening. I traded places with his wife.

The fact is he has invested a lot of time to help American troupes and has been supplying oil to them across the Middle East for nearly two years. This has been kept top secret. His scientists have been working towards making it possible for these countries to become self sufficient enough for our troupes to pull out in stages. However, a plot has been uncovered, and for the information that was been used, it had to be someone internally with his company.

The fact is, this is more of a concern, because while he has been providing the oil, our Navy vessels have been the ones transporting it...We believe the plan is to detonate either ships or ports along the routes.

This has been going on for 2 years, and the only way it has been kept quite is for the ships to initially dock at American Ports, then travel round to the relevant country.''

DiNozzo was almost drooling. Gibbs could have smacked him, but didn't want to interrupt the flow of this woman who had managed to silence even her own boss as she took complete control of the room, the briefing and the attention.

''The fact is, we need to work with the navy to try and prevent this. My cover has been blown after last evenings' incident, but by who I don't know. The only people there who knew who I really was were my own agents and my escort. None of his employees or even his wife knew. Secrecy was paramount. That man is going to have some serious work with his wife, as he's had to let her think we have been having an affair for the last 6 months to cover up meetings.

You'll find the brief, my note and reports on your desks in the next 2 hours, please read them before asking me any idiotic questions, I didn't spend time writing them to be asked the same thing over and over again. That concludes this briefing. If you'll excuse me, I'm off to find some morphine and a place to put my head so I can catch a few hours sleep.''

And with that she exited the room, glancing at Gibbs and then averting her eyes. The room around was stunned, but Gibbs knew from the look in her eyes, that it was pain that had made her finish the briefing then.

The Director dismissed them all, agreeing that for the foreseeable future, Agent Delamequo would be stationed here at NCIS, so communication could be kept open and that she would be working directly with Gibbs team.

Gibbs followed Delamequo down the stairs as she walked towards the elevator.

'Just out of interest,' he started, 'Who exactly is leading this investigation?'

She spun round after pushing the elevator call button.

''Agent Gibbs, as you may or may not have gathered, I don't give a flying crap about inter agency balls. However I do give a crap about my reputation, my job and my country, and the men and women serving out there that this could effect.''

The elevator doors opened and she walked in, Gibbs leaned on the frame, for once not stepping into his office.

''You have knowledge and access to what I need to complete this case, without my knowledge, you don't have a case.''

She smiled, ''And you have one of the best teams in the country. We both lead Gibbs, but I will only override you if it puts National Security in danger...and then only if it doesn't put lives of them out there at risk.''

Gibbs smiled. 'I'm impressed, Agent Delamequo, not your typical Agent are you?'

''Impressed, Agent Gibbs?'', she smiled, looking down, then looking straight into his eyes taking two steps closer so she was face to face with him.

''Agent Gibbs, if I had known I only had to impress you, I'd have just become a redhead.''

And with that she stepped back, the flirt evident, as the elevator doors shut.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Ok guys You know me, I tend to post 2 up quickly together, well I'm hoping to get a third up in the next few days...but here it is, steaminess, or is it?**

**Also see my profile for the lyrics of the song that inspired me for the relationship between Gibbs and Delamequo. I love it.**

**

* * *

**

He watched the way her fingers trembled slightly as she fought to remain in control, yearning to touch him, but holding back, wanting him to make the first move, for him to prove how much he wanted her, after making her so vulnerable.

Their bodies were answering the natural pull between them without them even noticing...over the course of the evening of food, film and music, their bodies had gone from defensive stances to turned towards each other constantly, mere inches apart. Their breath was laboured, indicating to each other they were both losing the battle. That they both wanted each other as badly as the other.

He felt her hot breathe against his neck, as she finally gave in and raised her finger to the dip between his neck and chest, feeling his light fluttering of hair beneath her fingers.

What they were watching was abandoned, neither of them liked TV anyway, it had just been a distraction from what was growing...a way to extend the tension for the last 3 hours, to the point that they were both in serious danger of losing control. Neither of them looked directly at each other, for to do that would be admission...his face was turned towards her, his breath hitting the sensitive part behind her ear, the curling anticipation in her stomach making her damp and fighting to hold on...

All he had to do was kiss her, and she would be lost. They both knew it was too soon, but a call like this, a want, a need could not go unanswered.

He placed his cool hand on her heated skin, her chest flushed and so hot to the touch, he knew his hands soothed her. For a moment everything stopped. Time stood still. He could feel the hammering of her heart, and felt like his own was about burst out of his chest

They were nose to nose, their lips mere millimetres away from each other. She had kept her eyes closed this whole time, basking in the feel of his touch on her, willing herself to get up and walk away, but if she tried to walk away she wanted him to pull her back into his arms, crush her to him, and not let her go...So she opened her eyes, and stared back into the eyes that had been waiting for that very moment.

He looked at her, knowing she had made the biggest step he could ever have asked of her. And he didn't even ask. She viewed her eyes were the windows to her soul, and by letting him look into them, she was bearing all to him, laying herself out for him to savour, with a flicker of her eyelids, he took it in, the pain, and anguish, and the hope and anticipation, and the lust of what was to come. His hand moved up from her chest to the side of her neck, her eyes closing momentarily as the coolness of his hand slid up to hold her jaw and his fingers slid behind her ear, her lips parting as she involuntarily turned her face slightly to the hand that was cradling her. He slipped his other hand up to hold the opposite side, now sat face to face, him slightly forward and her with her legs cradled beneath her, between them, using both his hands he pulled her towards him, and their lips met.

They both froze at the initial touch of their lips, the pits of their stomachs falling away as fresh need and want took over, the needing and longing for something other than their lot in life. They froze because if they didn't it would all have ended there; there would have been no slow going, no savouring. There would have been ripping of clothes, throwing to the floor and devouring of each other's bodies .They froze, then pulled back, as she opened her eyes to find him still looking at her, staring deeply into her as he push himself slowly forward on to her, both their lips meeting and opening to meet each other, pulling away from each other only to have the magnet that acted between them pull them back together in a more furious exchange and duelling lips. Months of agony and anguish poured through that simple exchange, her hands pulling through his hair, pulling him closer as he grabbed her waist and pulled her across him, making her straddle him so their bodies could finally touch, her above him in his favourite position.

He felt her nails drag through his hair as he pulled his lips away from hers, and started kissing down her neck, knowing what he wanted to do, but not having the voice to ask, nor the courage to do it without permission. He wanted her to be his, with his mark on her

She had thrown head back as she felt the pleasure of his lips and little nips against her throat, his hands coming up to cup her breasts, his thumbs aching to move the fabric between him and her nipples, but slow, it had to be slow...torturously slow. But his hands hand made her lean away from him and he wanted her back close, her body flush with his. He grabbed her waist as she grabbed two handfuls of his hair and pulled his lips back to meet hers.

He couldn't control it any longer; he needed to be on her. Grabbing her arse he flipped them both to the side, laying her down on the sofa underneath him, and propped himself up, taking the time to take his T shirt off, before leaning back down to take her lips, pulling her top off her and feeling her bare skin underneath his fingertips.

Following his fingertips with his mouth as he dragged them down her skin, he refused to touch her breasts, instead leaning over her and hitching her leg up around his waist so he could press himself against her. Despite still wearing his jeans he could feel the heat, and he had no doubt she could feel his hardness against herself. His breathe caught in his throat as he returned to her lips and looked into her eyes. Her hands had not stopped roaming over him, and as he came back to her lips her hands ran through his hair, resting and tugging, making him gasp with the pleasure pain he felt, knowing that she loved his hair as she pulled him closer to the point their bodies felt like one...

The heat in room was now getting extreme, though they didn't know if it was just warm or if it was them, they didn't care anymore. There was a noise that they both could hear...a strange reoccurring ringing... He had slipped on to the floor on his knees, and despite trying to hold her down while reaching under her skirt to find she was more than ready for him, she sat up, wrapping her legs around his waist, breathing his name into his ear. He had never felt so turned on, and knowing she was his, and he was hers he went back to kissing her neck, following up the line of her jaw, stopping just below her hair line...she turned so he had better access to behind her ear...

The noise became deafening, and he reached away from her, trying to bat it away, when he sat up, blinking in the morning light, the lingering scent of his extremely vivid dream reminding him, that he had to face this woman today.

Gibbs ran his hand through his hair...maybe his preference was for brunettes now?


End file.
